


Moonlight

by FallenDarkness



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenDarkness/pseuds/FallenDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jason Black, younger Brother to Jacob black and son to the deceased Sarah and Billy Black. Jason's going through a tough time. being the only half wolf half vampire breed he is basically alone without Jake, until someone admits their love for him. Better yet, two somebodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :) Obviously im new here and just really getting a feel for everything. Any and all criticisms are welcome (exercise this right frequently haha).
> 
> Please enjoy :D

A grunt was heard and the front door was knocked off its hinges with a muscled caramel colored boy holding his nose on top of it groaning from the pain. I stood over said boy and pulled him up by the color of his shirt while growling in his face. He stopped groaning but was still holding his nose and began smirking at me under the rivers of blood coming from under the broken nose.

“I like it rough” he winked and I gave him my best death glare before throwing him off the porch and on his back. “Someone’s angry, that’s hot” I fell for his provoking again and lunged at him but was knocked away mid-flight by my brother Jacob.

“What the hell is going on here!” he demanded struggling to hold me away from the asshole on the ground. The rest of the pack soon came running out from behind the woods, on the side of the house, some with amusement on their faces and others clearly worried if I was going to end up killing our pack brother.

“Why don’t you ask fuck face over there?” I snarled at him when all he did was stand up and brush the dirt from his shorts and shirt before looking over at me and winking with a patronizing smile on his face. Jacob grunted when I accidently elbowed him in the stomach.

“Paul, what the hell did you do now?!” Paul shrugged and popped his nose back into place, wincing a little.

“Nothing, I just came over to have a nice friendly talk with my favorite pack brother” his finished with another wink in my direction. I snapped. I elbowed Jake again to make him let go, and I sprinted at Paul, knocking him to the ground and raised my fist ready to hit him in the face again but I looked at his eyes. They weren’t filled with the ridicule and anger like usual, but filled with pain and hurt despite the smirk on his face. The snarl on my lips faded along with my angry expression as I lowered my arm back to my side. Embry approached me and gently but firmly pulled me off Paul and into the house and into the, thankfully expanded, bathroom to clean my knuckles off.  
“What was that all about?” I sighed and took my hand back, washing it myself, before sitting on the closed toilet seat.

“Well, he came over and was actually being civil until he told me that he wanted me and knew I wanted him too then he grabbed my crotch and kissed me.” Embry was silent for a while until he started laughing at me. “It’s not funny, ass!” he stayed laughing not calming down for a few minutes.  
“Sorry, sorry but it is pretty funny” I rolled my eyes and a knock at the door came before opening and revealing Jacob at the door frowning at me and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well?” I re-told him what I had just told Embry. He walked out of the bathroom stone faced and I thought he was only a bit mad until I heard him roar “Paul, you son of a bitch I'm going to fucking kill you for even THINKING of some shit like that!” then with my advanced hearing could hear the pounding of feet as someone, I assumed Jake and Paul, ran. I ran a hand through my black hair and sighed again.

“Jason,” I looked up at Em “you gonna be ok?” I nodded and waved him off.  
“I’ll probably go visit Emmett and them to cool off” he frowned and nodded before leaving. I got up and went into my room to change my dirtied white shirt and blue jeans, trading them for a fitting black shirt and tan cargo shorts with my white sip on shoes not really caring if it matched and grabbed my bike and rode up to the Cullen house in Forks. When I was safely under the cover of the patio the clouds had let down the rain that would have otherwise soaked me in seconds. Alice opened the door with a smile and wrapped her frail arms around my midsection in a hug. 

“Hey Jason, we’ve missed you” I gave her a grin and followed her into the house closing the door behind me. I went to the kitchen to greet Esme and Carlisle when Rosalie had walked out if the kitchen and into me.

“Watch where you’re going mutt” she pushed me away and began strutting up the stairs in her usual ‘I'm better than you’ walk.

“Well fu-screw you too Rose” I caught myself when I noticed Esme and Alice had joined me in the living room. “What’s her problem today, is it her time of the day again?” Alice giggled under her breath. Esme just shook her head smiling at my joke before giving me a hug.

“How have you been?” Esme asked taking a seat on the couch on my right while Alice took the spot on my left.

“I’ve been better, wish I could push someone off a cliff, and not in the fun way, but you know, what else is new” the three of us shared a laugh “What about you guys?” their faces fell immediately “what happened?” I asked concerned. Alice answered somberly.

“There’s been a mass murder in Seattle, port Angeles, and forks.” I nodded confused “like Victoria’s newborn army the bodies of the dead haven’t turned up but at the scene there’s always an insurmountable amount of blood.” I put my face in my hands and groaned ‘great. Another war, just what we need to piss off the volturi’

“I'm still not understanding why you have to leave.” My statement somewhat muffled by my hands but still comprehensible.

“well, I've been getting better with my visions involving your pack and can see enough to understand what’s going to happen but whomever is doing this wants something or someone from us” I was going to reply when the doorbell had chimed, Esme rose to get it and Embry came barreling through the door apologizing profusely then turned to me panicked. 

“Get up, we gotta go, newborns everywhere” when I heard newborns I was already up and out the door about to phase.

“We’ll send Emmett and jasper when they get back from hunting!” Esme yelled out. I nodded and yelled back that I’d be back for my bike later before exploding into my white wolf and taking off toward the reservation at top speed, Embry close at my heels.

‘Jason, where are you’

‘I'm comin Jake, Esme is sending jasper and Emmett to come help later’ Embry passed me up and showed me the rest of the way toward the battle. There were torsos, legs and arms strewn all over the clearing. Blood tipped flowers were there wilting from being stepped on so much and bodies flying in every which way every so often. I briefly saw my pack fighting newborn after newborn before I was swept into battle myself. I quickly dispatched one by swiping my over-sized paw and knocking the head clean off and was then ambushed by three more.

‘Jason!’

‘stop babying me and worry about yourself dammit’ I growled out at whomever had just spoken and by my guess it was either Jacob or Sam seeing as they were the only ones to do it seeing as I was the youngest of the pack and Jacob’s younger sibling. I threw off one vampire then I flipped on my back instantly crushing the other two. I flipped over and lunged at the other one ripping its arms off before the head. As the battle kept on my white coat began turning brown from the dried blood from my own wounds and from the blood left in the newborn bodies I had decapitated. Emmett and Jasper had shown up at some point and were helping to keep the vampires at bay. With the two vampires help the newborn numbers began to dwindle rapidly leaving a few stragglers. I chased after one that tried to escape and jumped in front of him to block his path. I growled menacingly and was about to end him until someone cried out and I turned my head in mistake. The newborn tackled me and punched my side making me gasp and phase back in surprise. He wrapped his hand around my throat, picked me up and slammed me into a tree, nearly breaking the wood. When I quickly looked around and noticed that no one was around, no sooner did I realize that no one had noticed id left. I looked back at the vampire and glared into the red eyes unwilling to show him fear. He snarled when I didn’t show any emotion or even a cry for help, I'm guessing wanting to have to fight for his food. He stood there staring back at me hunger in his eyes while the world in mine began to become fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

“Why don’t you fight?” I heard the newborn say quietly as to not alert the others. I gave a drunken smile.

“You’re not worth it” he snorted and threw me deeper into the forest away from the others. My back hit a large boulder and winded me even more then I was causing me to gasp for breath desperately. The newborn sped up next to me allowing me to catch a few deep breaths before grabbing my neck again, but not as tight.

“Now am I worth it?” I glared again

“Why do you care? And why the hell can you talk” 

“I can talk because I possess a brain and a mouth” I rolled my eyes  
“Nice joke smartass, I'm howling with laughter” he actually chuckled a bit which both shocked and scared me “look, are you going to kill me or not?” he took a moment to ponder this before biting my neck.

“Not” pain began flowing through my veins worse than anything I’ve ever experienced.

“What-what have you” I couldn’t finished as he’d let me go and I sat on my knees clawing myself trying to make it end.

“I've marked you, obviously” I held in my scream of agony I wanted to desperately allow out to tell the others where I was and to get them to make this pain stop. “it’s not a mating mark yet, sadly, but I won’t do that until you’re begging for it but until then,” he leaned down and held my face to his making me look at him through my blurry vision “this is a way of telling you that we’ll be seeing a lot more of me” he kissed me before laying my head back on the ground. When I’d known he was gone, I screamed. The pain was becoming too much and I screamed so loud I knew I had somewhat partially deafened myself and the other unlucky souls who’d happen to hear. When I couldn’t scream anymore I laid on the wet dirt, naked and lost. Tears fell in rivers from my eyes as I stared into the forest but not actually staring at the forest. I was looking into the nothing beyond the forest, beyond forks and beyond Washington. When I heard Jacob’s muffled cries of my name I finally let myself slip into that nothing. The pain stopped, my tears stopped, everything stopped. I didn’t experience my life flashing before my eyes as so many others say, I just felt weightless and saw nothing but black.

‘Is this hell?’ I mouthed the words but no sound arose. A light appeared and flashed in front of me making me shut my eyes. When I opened them, I found I was in a clearing different to the one I was in during the battle. Mist was settled all around me and the trees making everything seem grey. A shadow appeared behind the wall of fog along with another shadow, both of their shapes distorted into indistinguishable figures. “Where am I?” I thought in my head.

“Your dreams” someone answered I looked around confused before understanding it was either one or both of the figures.

“Why am I sleeping?” I tilted my head in confusion “aren’t I suppose to be dead?”

“You are the one, the one to either end or begin a new order”

“A new order?”

“One that even the volturi cannot refuse”

“Ok, hold on, you’re no making any sense, how am I supposed to create this world order? And with whom?”

“Between the shifters and the vampires, the volturi have kept secrets and its time they came to light” the fog began to get thicker.

“Wait! What am I supposed to do? Who are you?”

“That is for another time” the pain started to appear again making me fall to my knees and hold my head in agony. “We shall meet again, when in dire need, we will come” and the two figures left me to my own horrible devices before I fell to the dirtied ground and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after accident part. We'll learn something new, gain some mystery and new complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second installment for those who want to see where this is going. If this gets a good reception from readers then ill continue posting it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When I came to, I found myself in a plain white room with only the moonlight coming in through the oversized window. When I heard someone approach the door, I quickly shut my eyes and leveled my breathing, feigning sleep. The door opened and closed a moment later with no other sounds, I began to drop the fake sleep until I heard someone slowly a cautiously approaching the hospital bed and I dully noted that I was at the Cullen’s house. When the steps stopped, I felt a hand brush against my cheek. 

“Jason,” I heard the person whisper in a tight voice, a voice I couldn’t familiarize myself with “I wish you’d wake up soon, Jake hasn’t been the same since we found you and I haven’t either” the stranger took a deep breath before continuing. “I know you probably can’t hear me and maybe,” my mind started to clear and I distinguished the voice as a male, someone I was close to I just couldn’t tell whom “maybe that’s why I'm up here, telling you, these feelings for you”. The room became silent and I began to actually wonder if my senses were going haywire making me hallucinate, until I felt lips grace my cheek that had been caressed a bit earlier “I love you, Jason” the stranger quickly left my makeshift hospital room. When I felt no one else walking toward my room, my eyes shot open and my heart was slamming against my rib cage. When I tried to lay on my side, I felt unexpected pain and silently gasped before returning to my original position of staring at the ceiling. 

‘Who was that?’ I thought to myself touching the cheek that had been kissed. When I thought about the kiss, I unconsciously smiled which struck me as odd. I frowned and thought about the possible suspects but before I could actually think of anyone, my door opened revealing a distraught looking Jacob. He turned around and silently shut the door still not noticing that I was awake. When he turned to walk toward the bed he froze and stared at me in disbelief before silent tears slowly started to run down his face and he ran over and hugged me close to his chest, his body shaking slightly.

“You’re awake,” he whispered brokenly in between his sobs. I let myself be held by my emotionally overwhelmed brother thinking ‘should I not be awake?’ he let go after he had calmed down.

“How long have I been asleep?” Jake’s eyes flashed in pain before answering.

“Three days,” Jake sniffed and wipe away a few more tears “Carlisle said that if you didn’t wake up today, then you never would” Jake’s voice broke at the end of his explanation and I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

“I'm sorry Jake,” I looked at my blanket in shame and felt my own eyes begin to water. “I, I shouldn’t have went after that damn newborn, I should have stayed with the pack and I'm sorry that I worried you so damn much and-” Jake cut me off with another hug before tilting up my chin to make me look at him.

“You did what you were born to do Jace, maybe you’re right; maybe I shouldn’t baby you as much as I do.” He sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window to the moon that still kept the room from complete darkness. “I don’t mean to Jason, it’s just, lineage wise, we’re all we’ve got left and I can’t lose you even with Emmett and the pack, I only have one brother.” He turned to me and smiled. I gave him back a weak smile and momentarily forgetting my mistake. Then I remembered the stranger coming into my room minutes earlier.

“Hey Jake,” he grunted in response before moving from the couch to the windowsill directly across from me “who else from the pack is here?” I remembered the hand feeling warm and slightly calloused which ruled out the possibility of a Cullen confessing their love to me seeing as they were freezing. Jake looked at the ceiling in thought before looking at me.

“It’s me, Sam, Quil and Jared,” he paused in thought again “Leah, Seth, Embry and Paul are all out patrolling” I nodded and scrunched my forehead in thought “why?” I looked over at Jake seeing the bags under his eyes and the slight stubble on his jaw showing he had not shaven since I went under. I debated on telling him seeing as he was under a lot of pressure at the moment with my almost death scare and newborns that randomly liked to appear in large groups. “Jason, just tell me, I can handle it” I sighed and nodded before telling him about my visitor earlier, gauging his reaction to make sure he could indeed handle someone in the pack being in love with his little brother. “Well, not much I can really tell you, when I came up here I had just woken up and even now I don’t smell anything other than the Cullen's dead corpse scent.” I nodded before becoming ridged and sniffing the air “what’s up?” I frowned.

“I don’t smell corpse, there’s a lot of scents but no corpse” Jake opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the door opened showing Carlisle.  
“Hello Jason, Jacob” he smiled and nodded at Jake before turning to me and I saw a brief flash of relief in his golden eyes “I can see you’re awake Jason, that’s fantastic, are you experiencing any discomfort or pain anywhere?” I nodded and told him that my sides hurt somewhat. He nodded and was about to leave before I spoke up again.  
“Why do you smell different?” Carlisle looked confused at the question until his eyes gave away his shock at the situation. He took a thermometer from a compartment under my bed.

“Jacob, how high is an average temperature for a wolf?” Jacob answered without hesitation.  
“108.9” Carlisle ‘hmm-ed’ in response taking my temperature when the device beeped moment later Carlisle checked it and slightly gasped, “What is it?”  
“his temperature its below normal, its dropped to 82.7 degrees” Carlisle cleaned off the device and put it back before removing the bandage on my shoulder revealing bite marks I didn’t remember receiving.

“is, he's not, he can’t be a,” Jake stumbled over his words before forgoing the talking and placing his heated palm on my chest where my heart was, feeling it still beating, he sighed in relief. When Jake moved back to his seat in a daze I looked at the ceiling about to ask Carlisle, who was studying the bite, a question until I felt his hand graze the bite making me gasp in shock and Carlisle to be slammed against the wall and Jacob out the second story window. The fog still left in my brain cleared allowing me to remember my entire encounter with the newborn and when he bit me along with my dream and a realization of what had taken place. The rest of the pack along with the Cullens flooded into the room. Esme and Jasper went to help Carlisle and Jake once again came through the door and immediately went to my side unfazed by how something had pushed him out of a window. 

“I was afraid of this” everyone turned to him in question.

“Afraid of what?” I asked slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

“The bite you received from that newborn contained venom,” the room went eerily quiet “not enough venom to kill you but just enough that it turned you” I felt my heart clench at the thought of never being a wolf again. Despite the pain, I got up from the bed still in my Cut-offs I had on three days ago. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded in understanding before moving everyone from the room except Jacob. I looked deep into myself and tried to find my wolf. When I couldn't find the wolf, I opened my eyes and told Jacob. He ignored me and I frowned at him.

“Jake, Jake, Jacob” I yelled in his face and he didn’t even flinch. I moved closer to him and waved my hand in his face I began to become irritated but then noticed something in the reflection in the mirror. When I took a closer look, I noticed I was in front of myself. Freaked out I jumped away from my body with its eyes still closed and breathing. I shut my eyes and thought about my wolf hoping that I’d go back to my body. When I opened my eyes again I was indeed in my own body and, thankfully, in wolf form. Jacob gave me a huge grin and handed me an extra pair of shorts he liked to carry around when I changed back. Carlisle had come back in telling us that he had sent the rest of the Cullens to hunt and the pack had left to go tradeoff for the night. I told him about when I tried to shift and I ended up looking at my own body and Jake not being able to hear or see me. He sighed and sat on the hospital bed with Jake and me standing.

“Jason, I think with recent events in the past half hour or so, I believe you’ve become a hybrid of sorts. Able to shift and be a wolf but also cold and with a gift” I crossed my arms over my chest. My chest began to hurt with the thought of being not only a shifter but a vampire as well and feeling like a freak of nature. I felt Jake pull me into yet another hug and I cried on his shoulder feeling like a baby and so damn weak. Jacob held me at arm’s length and looked at me in my tear-filled eyes.

“We’ll get through this ok? We’ll figure something out and we will get through this. The pack and I as well as the Cullens are going to help you alright?” I slowly nodded and Jake pulled me back to his chest. “Can he go home? Or does he have to stay here?” Carlisle stayed silent for a moment.

“that’s up to you and Jason, I’d like for him to stay so we can work with him and his gift so he can have it under control, of course you’re welcome to stay as well, I don’t think Emmett would mind the company” 

“Do you want to stay, or go?” 

“I wanna stay, I need to be able to control this, gift whatever it may be” I moved away from Jake and saw him nod.

“ok then, since its nearing dawn would you like to go gather some stuff from your home?” we nodded “ok, and breakfast should be done by the time you boys get back” he smiled at us and we walked to Jake’s truck in the garage. I saw my bike leaning against the wall and put it in the truck bed. During the long drive home I kept my thought occupied by thinking of the mystery person in my room, my mind began to drift to my recent transformation from a shifter to a hybrid. I didn’t want to be a hybrid, I didn’t want to see all of the pity or the fear I know the pack will express once they find out. I was afraid of myself, my power and I was most afraid that my own brother would begin to fear me. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me briefly before giving me a quick grin then focusing back on the road. I looked back out the window and promised myself that I would make this work, id learn what my gift is, learn to control it and keep everyone from fearing me and keep me from being afraid of myself. We pulled up to our renovated red-bricked house and I jumped from the truck and dashed inside so I could hurry back to the Cullen's house. I only grabbed a few items of clothing, knowing that Alice would drag me shopping with her, as well as a few essentials such as my toothbrush, cell phone and my one tube of shower gel. When I grabbed my gel before I turned around a voice came from behind me, the same voice from earlier in the night.

“I'm glad you’re alight Jason” I turned around gasped and dropped the shower gel making it open and spill a small puddle on the tiled floor in front of my bare feet.


End file.
